Familiar Urges
by Amphryxia
Summary: Haruka gets caught in a sticky situation. Instead of getting herself out of it, she dives right in.


Haruka walked through the shopping mall reluctantly, wondering how exactly she had gotten to this point. It was all her fault, really. A stupid lapse in judgment had resulted in some creep getting a picture of her transforming in an alleyway. Haruka had saved him from a youma, and the ungrateful jerk's idea of gratitude was demanding a blowjob then and there, or else he'd upload the picture to the internet.

The idiot had the temerity to try to blackmail her. Haruka could have taken the phone from him in an instant and left him in a senseless heap, but she didn't like to hurt civilians if she could avoid it. And the man had given her an (outrageous) alternative to doing that. Haruka identified as a lesbian and found women attractive in a way that she would never see men as, but the fact remained that Haruka missed being fucked in a rough, merciless fashion from time to time. Michiru would sometimes use a strap-on with her, which Haruka loved, but it wasn't quite the same thing. Michiru could have quite a domineering attitude, but her delicate, petite frame wasn't quite capable of giving Haruka the sense of being overpowered physically that she craved.

Haruka (before making extremely sure that they were hidden from view in the alley) had sunk to her knees and unzipped the guy's pants. It had been a few years since she had seen a cock up close like that, but Haruka had wasted no time before starting to suck it. The man's cock quickly reached its full size in her mouth, and somewhat annoyingly, she had needed to blow him for more than ten minutes before he came in her mouth. Clearly, he had uncommon stamina. Haruka had simply swallowed his semen instead of spitting it out. Unlike some women, she never had a problem doing so.

Her task being finished, Haruka had assumed that to be the end of it. But the guy asked for her number afterward. Haruka had rolled her eyes at first, but then considered the idea. Her brief reacquaintance with a cock had reminded Haruka of her dormant desire to be fucked. After thinking for a few moments, she decided to offer him a trade: He could have her number in exchange for deleting the picture. The idiot had accepted her offer immediately, deleting the picture forthwith.

Haruka could have easily given him a fake number. But for some reason (likely having to do with the fact that she had been surprisingly turned on by blowing him) Haruka had given him her real number. The idiot had run off afterward with his prize. Haruka had stared at his retreating figure, wondering if he'd be stupid enough to get hit by a bus before calling her.

Haruka's cell phone suddenly buzzed in her back pocket, interrupting her thoughts. She took it out to see who was texting her. Yep, it was him again. Haruka didn't know his name, and didn't particularly want to know it.

_i expect to see some sexy lingerie when u show up_

_relax, i'm buying some_

_send me a pic when you're in the dressing room_

Haruka sighed and put her phone back in her pocket. Why was she bothering to cater to this guy's tastes? He should be thankful that he got to fuck her in the first place. Haruka's choice of underwear shouldn't matter. Regardless, she found herself walking inside the lingerie store Michiru liked to frequent.

This wasn't really the kind of store for her. Haruka liked seeing Michiru in all kinds of lingerie, of course, but she had never bought any for herself before. Her collection of sports bras and boxers could attest to that. Haruka was probably going to need help. She walked up to the counter to where the saleswoman was waiting.

"Greetings, Miss Tenoh. Looking to pick up something for Miss Kaioh?" The saleswoman at the counter asked politely, having remembered her.

"Hi. No, actually. I'm thinking about doing something different this time." Haruka answered vaguely, feeling oddly nervous.

"Oh?" The saleswoman asked quizzically, tilting her head.

"Yeah. Do you think you can help me get something for myself?" Haruka asked the saleswoman, a touch uncomfortably.

"Absolutely! This way, please." The saleswoman answered happily, clearly seeing a commission or two in her future.

Haruka followed a little saleswoman reluctantly into the store. This was quite a few hoops to jump through just to get a little cock in her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Haruka walked out of the lingerie shop carrying a bag filled with two sets of bras and panties. She had bought a third set and was wearing it underneath her collared shirt and jeans. The lingerie fit her perfectly, even though Haruka felt distinctly uncomfortable wearing it. Lacy, delicate lingerie didn't fit Haruka's preferred self-image.

Not that the jerk she was texting with cared. Haruka had dutifully snapped a picture of herself in the dressing room, wearing a lacy, midnight-blue bra and sent it to him. The idiot had panted over the picture, of course, and the saleswoman had told Haruka over and over again how sexy she looked, but Haruka had her doubts.

Regardless, Haruka had to get to the other side of Tokyo to meet that jerk in his apartment. She left the mall and got into her car. Haruka decided to forgo the direct route through the city. Even though it was a longer distance to drive, she could make up the time on the expressway by punching it. Blowing past the speed limit for a while would help Haruka settle her nerves.

She wasn't exactly cheating on Michiru. Her girlfriend had given her a pass to date as much as she wanted. Of course, Michiru had been working on the assumption that Haruka was only interested in other women. Haruka had never told her about her occasional bisexual dalliances. Michiru might be perturbed by Haruka's desire to be fucked roughly by a man. On the other hand, she might be interested in watching it. Haruka wasn't sure of the answer and thought she had rather more to lose than to gain by telling her. At least for now.

Haruka made it to the guy's apartment in less than 20 minutes. She parked outside his building and flipped down her vanity mirror to check her appearance. Given the guy's taste in lingerie, he probably wanted Haruka to look a little more "girly". Haruka didn't go nuts (mostly because she wasn't very good at putting on makeup, never having worn much herself) but she did apply some light pink lipstick. Fighting the urge to wipe it off, Haruka got out of her car and walked into the building.

There was no doorman or security system. The place this guy lived in was pretty run-down. Haruka only noticed because she had gotten so used to living with Michiru. Before that, Haruka would have felt right at home in a place like this. Ascending the stairs, Haruka arrived at apartment 9 and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened.

Standing there was the thoughtless jerk who had originally tried to blackmail her. He had dark hair and was pretty tall, which Haruka liked. His build was decent. Good enough to satisfy Haruka's desire to be overpowered, anyway. And she knew from previous experience that both his cock and his stamina were satisfactory.

"Wow. I can't believe you came." The man said as soon as he saw her.

"Well, believe it. I only have an hour." Haruka said shortly, walking into his apartment without waiting for an invitation.

The guy was clearly not rich, but he wasn't a slob at least. The apartment he was living in could use some cleaning, but Haruka had certainly seen worse. She could take her clothes off in here without getting them dirty and that was all Haruka really required.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The man asked, closing the door behind her.

"Nah. I'm ready to begin. Let's go over some ground rules, though." Haruka stated clearly, turning around to face him.

The man didn't look tremendously confident. Haruka would need to do something about that before they started. She didn't want to have to take the lead. That would defeat the purpose of this whole thing, at least from her perspective.

"You don't know my name and I don't know yours. I'd like to keep it that way. You're free to text me when you want, but otherwise, we don't have any kind of relationship outside of this apartment. Alright?" Haruka asked critically, kicking off her shoes near the door.

"Alright." The man agreed, after a moment.

"Good. But when I'm in this apartment, I want you to take charge. I want you to make me believe it, too." Haruka stated, unbuttoning her shirt.

"What...what do you mean?" The man asked, clearly confused.

"Just use your imagination. Call me names, slap me around, do whatever. I can take it, believe me." Haruka replied with a laugh, undoing the last button on her shirt.

Haruka took off her shirt and tossed it onto the couch. The man didn't answer immediately. Possibly because he was mulling over Haruka's words, and possibly because he was captivated by the sight of Haruka in her lacy, emerald green bra. Haruka smiled slightly. She might never be comfortable in lingerie like this, but seeing the effect this kind of underwear had on men was kind of nice.

Next, Haruka turned around and unbuttoned her jeans. She pulled them down her legs a little slower than was strictly necessary, intentionally giving the man a good look at her ass. Haruka was wearing a lacy pair of green panties that matched her bra perfectly. Haruka bent over and pretended to have trouble stepping out of them, requiring her to reach down and pull them off. Hopefully, her little show was helping to get the guy in the mood.

"Uh...name calling I can do, but slapping you is..." The man said from behind her, trailing off before finishing his sentence.

Haruka frowned, stood up and walked over to him, dressed only in the lingerie she had bought earlier. She had gone to a lot of trouble to cater to his tastes. The least he could do was cater to hers. Persuading him would take time, however. Haruka decided to see whether she could save time by provoking him into it. Haruka looked up at him (she did like it when men were taller than she was) and put a contemptuous expression on her face.

"What, are you not man enough to do it? Is that it?" Haruka asked mockingly, stepping into his personal space.

"That's not it. I just don't know if I can hit a woman." The man replied hesitantly, gulping.

"I'm asking you to do it. If you can't, then it's because you're a pussy. Is that what you are, a pussy?" Haruka asked with irritation, putting her hands on her hips.

"No." The man answered, his face tinged red from anger.

"Then prove it. Because all I'm seeing is a pussy in front of me." Haruka said again, knowingly provoking him.

"Shut up." The man growled.

"Why don't you make me? Oh wait, you can't. Pussy." Haruka replied with a laugh, having figured out the magic word by now.

The man lashed out with the back of his hand. Haruka saw the blow coming, and with her Senshi reflexes, could have easily dodged it. Instead, she allowed the man to strike her cheek with the back of his hand. Haruka's first instinct was to keep on her feet, but she allowed herself to fall to her knees in front of him.

"Goddamn bitch. I'll show you who's a pussy!" The man growled, unbuttoning his pants in a hurry.

Now this was more like it. Haruka felt herself becoming instantly wet. The man took his half-hard cock out of his pants and grabbed Haruka's short, sandy-colored hair. He forcibly pulled her head onto his cock, and Haruka was quick to oblige. She opened her mouth and allowed him to fill her mouth in a flash.

Haruka bobbed up and down on his cock, feeling it harden to its full length in her mouth. Her nipples were suddenly as hard as two rocks. Yes. This was exactly what Haruka had been missing. She was so turned on that she slipped a hand into her panties and started to rub herself. The motion did not go unnoticed by the man, who gripped Haruka's hair tightly again.

"You want to be fucked? Fine. I'll give you the fucking of a lifetime!" The man growled, pulling Haruka off his cock.

The man's cock, wet with Haruka's spit, hung in front of her vision for a moment before he started dragging her over to the sofa. The man's grip was just as tight as before, and Haruka was forced to quickly shuffle on her knees in order to keep from being dragged painfully by her hair. As soon as they reached the sofa, the man pulled Haruka up by the hair until she was practically standing, then pushed her face-down over the side of the sofa.

Haruka found herself pitched over the arm of the sofa with her face in the cushions and her panty-covered ass in the air. A moment later, Haruka felt the man pull her panties down to her thighs, exposing her bare ass to his view. Haruka swallowed and tried to get control of her breathing. Had she perhaps gone a little too far? Haruka was perfectly capable of ending this if she wished, but she didn't want to end it. This was just a little more intense than Haruka had been expecting.

The man grabbed Haruka's thighs and pulled them apart, exposing her embarrassingly wet pussy. Haruka's heart was hammering in anticipation. Nothing compared to being manhandled like this, even if she disdained men in every other interaction. The man stepped closer to Haruka, and she could feel the tip of his cock at her pussy. As soon as he inserted the tip, the guy forced every inch of it inside her without warning. Haruka gasped at the overwhelming sensation before she turned her head to complain.

"Hey! Watch-" Haruka started to say, before the man grabbed her hair, turned her head, and forced her face into the cushion.

Haruka was incensed at this jerk's actions. She was also tremendously turned on. She could feel her pussy tighten around his cock, and the guy probably felt it as well. He pulled his cock out almost to the tip and then rammed it in again. Haruka let out another gasp from the sensation. It had been years since she'd been fucked so roughly. Her pussy wasn't used to this kind of treatment.

"Your pussy is fantastic. The best I've ever felt." The man said in a low, satisfied tone, grunting as he forced every centimeter of his cock inside her.

Haruka said nothing in response. Not that she could. The man was still forcing her face into the cushion. Haruka had ceased fighting him by now, and having seemingly taught her a lesson, the man starting fucking her in earnest. She could feel his heavy balls contacting her upper thighs with every time he drove his cock all the way inside her. Haruka let out a moan and began moving her hips in time with his thrusts. She had forgotten how warm a real cock was. The rubber or silicone of a strap-on really didn't compare.

The man noticed the movement of Haruka's hips and stopped forcing her head down into the cushion. Perhaps he understood that Haruka was all too willing to be fucked at this point. Instead, he reached for Haruka's emerald green bra and unhooked it. Haruka pushed herself up on her hands and let her bra fall down her arms, exposing her breasts. The man wasted no time before pawing at them, because of course he did. Not that Haruka minded in the least.

Once again, Haruka's pussy tightened instinctively as she felt his rough hands groping at her breasts. She was getting surprisingly close to cumming, and it had only been five minutes or so. Was it just because it had been so long, or was Haruka more attracted to men than she had previously thought?

Haruka soon ceased caring about the answer. The feeling coming from her pussy as she met his thrusts with her hips was incredible. Haruka didn't have to think about a thing here. She could rely on pure instinct to guide her actions while she focused on the pleasure she was feeling above anything else. Her body knew exactly what to do in this situation, which was to use her pussy to milk the cock inside her as eagerly as it could, all while keeping her mind preoccupied with dizzying pleasure.

The indescribably warm feeling crested in her, and Haruka felt her first climax rippling through her body. It started in her pussy, which tightened up around the man's cock considerably, before traveling through the rest of her, from the tips of her toes to the top of her head. Haruka let out a series of embarrassingly sexual moans, knowing only that she needed an outlet for the orgasmic feeling ricocheting inside her body.

The man, to his considerable credit, still hadn't cum. And he wasn't letting up on her pussy at all even through Haruka's climax. The man's worth in Haruka's eyes was rising considerably. Unless she was mistaken, she had found an excellent fuck buddy for herself. Haruka had recovered enough to this point to realize she had been quite lucky on her first try. Sexually competent men like this weren't easy to find.

Haruka's strength, which had been flagging somewhat during her climax, rapidly returned. Her Senshi powers were helpful like that. Haruka began meeting his thrusts once more with her hips, trying to draw his excellent cock deeper inside her. She couldn't quite feel his balls slapping against her thighs anymore, which meant they had risen somewhat. And that meant he was getting close to cumming.

"D-Don't you d-dare cum i-inside me!" Haruka warned him faintly, her voice stuttering each time he buried his cock in her pussy as deeply as he could.

Haruka didn't really mean what she said. She wanted him to cum inside her. Her body wanted it very much, at least. That was what Haruka was truly submitting to. Not the man fucking her, but to her own primal need to be fucked. Haruka might dislike men in general and cocks in particular, but her pussy liked them just fine. In fact, Haruka could feel a second climax rapidly approaching.

The man sped his pace up considerably after that. Clearly, the thought of cumming inside a Sailor Senshi was driving him wild. Haruka was glad to know her little stratagem worked. Few things made men more excited than the thought of cumming inside an unprotected pussy. The man already had an innate desire to impregnate her. Throw in a desire to teach the mouthy woman who had taunted him a lesson, and it had been obvious what he'd do.

Haruka let out a long moan of pleasure as the man began fucking her more rapidly than ever. He was moments away from cumming inside her, and thankfully, Haruka's second climax of the day was upon her as well. Haruka squeezed her pussy as tightly as she could around his cock and was rewarded with two distinct sensations afterward.

One was the feeling of his hot cum spurting into the deepest part of her pussy. Her body seemed to rejoice at the feeling, and Haruka was quickly overwhelmed by the other, far more powerful sensation. Her second climax was much stronger than her first. Something about the feeling of a man cumming inside made her orgasm that much deeper and more impactful. Haruka let out another series of loud, sensual moans as she tried to keep herself awake and conscious.

After spurting countless times inside her pussy, the man collapsed on top of Haruka. She shifted to the side on the sofa and made room for him to lay beside her. Haruka closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath, the lingering pleasure that emanated from pussy still traveling through her. After a few seconds, she felt a familiar sensation at her lips. He was kissing her.

Haruka returned the kiss with the greatest of reluctance. Kissing a man was not high on her list of desirable things to do. Had he tried it before they fucked, Haruka would have flatly refused. But she was feeling generous at the moment. He had done a very good job of fucking her. Plus, she wanted to keep him content. Men who could fuck her like that didn't grow on trees.

"I'm going to take a quick nap. Then I'm going to use your shower." Haruka said tiredly, as soon as the man was done kissing her.

"Be my guest. Stay as long as you want." The man replied simply, evidently holding no grudge from Haruka's previous comments.

Haruka nodded, but she was already falling asleep. Her body's deep sense of satisfaction was making her more relaxed than she had felt in a long time. Clearly, Haruka needed more of this. Her original plan of getting fucked once a week suddenly seemed insufficient.

Maybe twice a week would be better.


End file.
